1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds that function as proteolytic enzyme inhibitors, and particularly to a new class of thrombin inhibitors.
2. Related Art
Proteases are enzymes that cleave proteins at single, specific peptide bonds. Proteases can be classified into four generic classes: serine, thiol or cysteinyl, acid or aspartyl, and metalloproteases (Cuypers et al., J. Biol. Chem. 257:7086 (1982)). Proteases are essential to a variety of biological activities, such as digestion, formation and dissolution of blood clots, reproduction and the immune reaction to foreign cells and organisms. Aberrant proteolysis is associated with a number of disease states in man and other mammals. The human neutrophil proteases, elastase and cathepsin G, have been implicated as contributing to disease states marked by tissue destruction. These disease states include emphysema, rheumatoid arthritis, corneal ulcers and glomerular nephritis. (Barret, in Enzyme Inhibitors as Drugs, Sandler, ed., University Park Press, Baltimore, (1980)). Additional proteases such as plasmin, C-1 esterase, C-3 convertase, urokinase, plasminogen activator, acrosin, and kallikreins play key roles in normal biological functions of mammals. In many instances, it is beneficial to disrupt the function of one or more proteolytic enzymes in the course of therapeutically treating a mammal.
Serine proteases include such enzymes as elastase (human leukocyte), cathepsin G, plasmin, C-1 esterase, C-3 convertase, urokinase, plasminogen activator, acrosin, chymotrypsin, trypsin, thrombin, factor Xa and kallikreins.
Human leukocyte elastase is released by polymorphonuclear leukocytes at sites of inflammation and thus is a contributing cause for a number of disease states. Cathepsin G is another human neutrophil serine protease. Compounds with the ability to inhibit the activity of these enzymes are expected to have an anti-inflamnmatory effect useful in the treatment of gout, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases, and in the treatment of emphysema. Chymotrypsin and trypsin are digestive enzymes. Inhibitors of these enzymes are useful in treating pancreatitis. Inhibitors of urokinase and plasminogen activator are useful in treating excessive cell growth disease states, such as benign prostatic hypertrophy, prostatic carcinoma and psoriasis.
The serine protease thrombin occupies a central role in hemostasis and thrombosis, and as a multifactorial protein, induces a number of effects on platelets, endothelial cells, smooth muscle cells, leukocytes, the heart, and neurons. Activation of the coagulation cascade through either the intrinsic pathway (contact activation) or the extrinsic pathway (activation by exposure of plasma to a non-endothelial surface, damage to vessel walls or tissue factor release) leads to a series of biochemical events that converge on thrombin. Thrombin cleaves fibrinogen ultimately leading to a hemostatic plug (clot formation), potently activates platelets through a unique proteolytic cleavage of the cell surface thrombin receptor (Coughlin, Seminars in Hematology 31(4):270-277 (1994)), and autoamplifies its own production through a feedback mechanism. Thus, inhibitors of thrombin function have therapeutic potential in a host of cardiovascular and non-cardiovascular diseases.
Factor Xa is another serine protease in the coagulation pathway. Factor Xa associates with factor Va and calcium on a phospholipid membrane thereby forming a prothrombinase complex. This prothrombinase complex then converts prothrombin to thrombin (Claeson, Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 5:411-436 (1994); Harker, Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 5 (Suppl 1):S47-S58 (1994)). Inhibitors of factor Xa are thought to offer an advantage over agents that directly inhibit thrombin since direct thrombin inhibitors still permit significant new thrombin generation (Lefkovits and Topol, Circulation 90(3):1522-1536 (1994); Harker, Blood Coagulation and Fibrinolysis 5 (Suppl 1):S47-S58 (1994)).
In vivo diagnostic imaging methods for intravascular thrombi have been previously reported. These imaging methods use compounds that are detectably labeled with radioactive or paramagnetic atoms. For example, platelets labeled with the gamma emitter, In-111, can be employed as an imaging agent for detecting thrombi (Thakur, M. L. et al., Thromb Res. 9:345 (1976); Powers et al., Neurology 32:938 (1982)). The thrombolytic enzyme streptokinase labeled with Tc-99m has been proposed as an imaging agent (Wong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,052 (1983)). The fibrin-binding domains of Staphylococcus aureus derived protein A labeled with the gamma emitters, I-125 and I-131,have been proposed as imaging agents (Pang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,686 (1991)). Monoclonal antibodies having specificity for fibrin (in contrast to fibrinogen) and labeled with Tc-99m have been proposed as imaging agents (Berger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,829 (1991); Dean et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,148 (1990)). The use of the paramagnetic contrasting agent, gadolinium diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid in magnetic resonance imaging of patients treated by thrombolysis for acute myocardial infarction has been reported (De Roos, A. et al., Int. J. Card. Imaging 7:133 (1991)). Radiolabeled and paramagnetically labeled alpha-ketoamide derivatives have also been proposed as thrombus imaging agents (Abelman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,600).
Edwards et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 114:1854-63(1992), describes peptidyl xcex1-ketobenzoxazoles that reversibly inhibit the serine proteases human leukocyte elastase and porcine pancreatic elastase.
European Published Application 363 284 describes analogs of peptidase substrates in which the nitrogen atom of the scissile amide group of the substrate peptide has been replaced by hydrogen or a substituted carbonyl moiety.
Australian Published Application 86245677 also describes peptidase inhibitors having an activated electrophilic ketone moiety such as fluoromethylene ketone or xcex1-keto carboxyl derivatives.
Brown et al., J. Med. Chem. 37:1259-1261 (1994) describes orally active, non-peptidic inhibitors of human leukocyte elastase which contain trifluoromethylketone and pyridinone moieties.
H. Mack et al., J. Enzyme Inhibition, 9:73-86 (1995) describes rigid amidinophenylalanine thrombin inhibitors which contain a pyridinone moiety as a central core structure.
PCT International Published Application WO 97/01338 describes pyridinone compounds having the formula: 
where
W is R1, R1OCO, R1CO, R1SO2, or (R1)m(CH2)nNHqCO;
R1 is R2(CH2)n, (R2)(OR2)CH(CH2)p, (R2)2CH(CH2)n, and R2O(CH2)p;
R2 is hydrogen, optionally substituted phenyl, naphthyl, biphenyl, a mono- or bicyclic heterocyclic ring, COOR6, C1-4 linear or branched alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, or C7-12 bicyclic alkyl;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-4 linear or branched alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, or trifluoromethyl;
A is one of: 
xe2x80x83where
Y is hydrogen, hydroxy, or CN; and
R6 is hydrogen, or C1-4 linear or branched alkyl.
PCT International Published Application WO97/30708 discloses pyridinone compounds of the general formula: 
The compounds are disclosed to be useful for inhibiting thrombin and associated thrombotic occlusions.
PCT Published Application WO 96/18644 describes compounds having the formula: 
wherein
Het is selected from the group consisting of 
xe2x80x83and R3 is selected from the group consisting of: 
The compounds are described as specific inhibitors of thrombin.
A need continues to exist for non-peptidic compounds that are potent and selective protease inhibitors, and which possess greater bioavailability and fewer side-effects than currently available protease inhibitors. Accordingly, new classes of potent protease inhibitors, characterized by potent inhibitory capacity and low mammalian toxicity, are potentially valuable therapeutic agents for a variety of conditions, including treatment of a number of mammalian proteolytic disease states.
The present invention is directed to novel aminoguanidine and alkoxyguanidine compounds having Formula VII (below). Also provided are processes for preparing compounds of Formula VII. The novel compounds of the present invention are potent inhibitors of proteases, especially trypsin-like serine proteases, such as chymotrypsin, trypsin, thrombin, plasmin and factor Xa. Certain of the compounds exhibit antithrombotic activity via direct, selective inhibition of thrombin, or are intermediates useful for forming compounds having antithrombotic activity. Also provided are methods of inhibiting or treating aberrant proteolysis in a mammal and methods of treating thrombosis, ischemia, stroke, restenosis or inflammation in a mammal by administering an effective amount of a compound of Formula VII.
The invention includes a composition for inhibiting loss of blood platelets, inhibiting formation of blood platelet aggregates, inhibiting formation of fibrin, inhibiting thrombus formation, and inhibiting embolus formation in a mammal, comprising a compound of the invention in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. These compositions may optionally include anticoagulants, antiplatelet agents, and thrombolytic agents. The compositions can be added to blood, blood products, or mammalian organs in order to effect the desired inhibitions.
Also provided are methods of inhibiting or treating aberrant proteolysis in a mammal, and methods for treating myocardial infarction; unstable angina; stroke; restenosis; deep vein thrombosis; disseminated intravascular coagulation caused by trauma, sepsis or tumor metastasis; hemodialysis; cardiopulmonary bypass surgery; adult respiratory distress syndrome; endotoxic shock; rheumatoid arthritis; ulcerative colitis; induration; metastasis; hypercoagulability during chemotherapy; Alzheimer""s disease; Down""s syndrome; fibrin formation in the eye; and wound healing. Other uses of compounds of the invention are as anticoagulants either embedded in or physically linked to materials used in the manufacture of devices used in blood collection, blood circulation, and blood storage, such as catheters, blood dialysis machines, blood collection syringes and tubes, blood lines and stents.
The invention also includes a method for reducing the thrombogenicity of a surface in a mammal by attaching to the surface, either covalently or noncovalently, a compound of the invention.
In another aspect, the present invention includes compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprising a compound of the present invention which is capable of being detected outside the body. Preferred are compositions comprising a compound of the present invention and adetectable label, such as a radioactive or paramagnetic atom.
In another aspect, the present invention provides diagnostic compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a diagnostically effective amount of a compound or composition of the present invention.
In another aspect, the present invention includes methods which are useful for in vivo imaging or thrombi in a mammal.
Compounds of the present invention include compounds of Formula VII: 
or a solvate, hydrate or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; wherein:
R1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, heterocycle or heterocycloalkyl, any of which may be optionally substituted;
Z is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2COxe2x80x94 or a covalent bond,
where R2 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxy(C2-10)alkyl, amino(C2-10)alkyl, monoalkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, dialkylamino(C2-10)alkyl or carboxyalkyl;
Het is selected from the group consisting of 
xe2x80x83where
R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aralkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydroxyalkyl, cyano, nitro, carboxamido, xe2x80x94CO2Rx, xe2x80x94CH2ORx or xe2x80x94Rx,
where Rx, in each instance, is independently one of hydrogen, alkyl or cycloalkyl wherein said alkyl or cycloalkyl groups may optionally have one or more unsaturations;
R6 is hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, cyano(C2-10)alkyl, hydroxy(C2-10)alkyl, alkoxy(C2-10)alkyl, mono- and di-alkylamino(C2-10)alkyl, or carboxyalkyl;
R7 is hydrogen, C1-4alkyl, or C2-4 alkenyl;
R8 is hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylamino (C2-10)alkyl, dialkylamino(C2-10)alkyl or carboxyalkyl;
R12, R13, R14 and R15 are independently hydrogen, alkyl, aralkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, monoalkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl or carboxyalkyl;
or R12 and R13 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94, where y is 2 to 7, preferably 2 to 5, while R14 and R15 are defined as above;
or R14 and R15 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94, where q is 2 to 7, preferably 2 to 5, while R12 and R13 are defined as above;
or R12 and R14 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, where r is 0 (a bond) or 1 to 7, preferably 0-4, while R13 and R15 are defined as above;
X is oxygen or NR9,
where R9 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl, wherein said alkyl, cycloalkyl or aryl can be optionally substituted with amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkoxy, hydroxy, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, aryl, heteroaryl, acylamino, cyano or trifluoromethyl;
Ra, Rb and Rc are independently hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, cyano or xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where
Rw is alkyl, cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, 
xe2x80x83where Rd and Re are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rf is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rg is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, and Rh is aralkyl or C1-6 alkyl;
n is from zero to 8; and
m is from zero to 6.
A preferred group of compounds falling within the scope of the present invention include compounds of Formula VII wherein R1 is one of C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, C6-10 aryl, C4-7 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, heterocycle or heterocyclo(C1-4)alkyl wherein the heterocycle is a 5- to 7-membered mono- or 9- to 10-membered bi-cyclic heterocyclic ring that can be saturated or unsaturated, which contains 1 to 3 heteroatoms selected from N, O and S. Any of these R1 groups can be optionally substituted by 1-5, preferably by one, two or three of hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, halogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl, C6-10 aryl, C1-6 alkoxy, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkoxy, C1-6 aminoalkyl, C1-6 aminoalkoxy, amino, mono(C1-4)alkylamino, di(C1-4)alkylamino, C2-6 alkylcarbonylamino, C2-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, C2-6 alkoxycarbonyl, carboxy, C1-6 hydroxyalkyl, C2-6 hydroxyalkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxy(C2-6)alkoxy, mono- and di-C1-4 alkylamino (C2-6)alkoxy, C2-10 mono(carboxyalkyl)amino, bis(C2-10 carboxyalkyl)amino, C6-14 ar(C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, C2-6 alkynylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, C2-6 alkenylsulfonyl, C2-6 alkynylsulfonyl, C6-10 arylsulfonyl, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, C1-6 alkylsulfonamido, C6-10 arylsulfonamido, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkylsulfonamido, amidino, guanidino, C1-6 alkyliminoamino, formyliminoamino, C2-6 carboxyalkoxy, C2-6 carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkylamino, cyano, trifluoromethoxy, or perfluoroethoxy.
An especially preferred group of compounds include compounds of Formula VII wherein R1 is phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, naphthylmethyl, pyridyl, pyridylmethyl, thienyl, thienylmethyl, quinolinyl or quinolinylmethyl, any of which is optionally substituted by one, two or three optional substituents listed in the preceding paragraph, especially halo, such as chloro or fluoro, methoxy, methyl, trifluoromethyl, cyano, nitro, methylsulfonyl, amino or dimethylamino.
Useful values of R1 include, for example, benzyl, fluorobenzyl, chlorobenzyl, iodobenzyl, dichiorobenzyl, bromobenzyl, trifluoromethylbenzyl, methylsulfonylbenzyl, di(trifluoromethyl)benzyl, methylbenzyl, t-butylbenzyl, methoxybenzyl, dimethoxybenzyl, hydroxybenzyl, carboxybenzyl, aminobenzyl, methylaminobenzyl, n-butylaminobenzyl, amidinobenzyl, guanidinobenzyl, formyliminoaminobenzyl, acetimidoylaminobenzyl, methoxycarbonylbenzyl, ethoxycarbonylbenzyl, carboxymethoxybenzyl, naphthylmethyl, hydroxynaphthylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, phenyl, chlorophenyl, iodophenyl, dichlorophenyl, bromophenyl, trifluoromethylphenyl, methylsulfonylphenyl, di(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, methylphenyl, t-butylphenyl, methoxyphenyl, dimnethoxyphenyl, hydroxyphenyl, carboxyphenyl, aminophenyl, methylaminophenyl, n-butylaminophenyl, amidinophenyl, guanidinophenyl, formyliminoaminophenyl, acetimidoylaminophenyl, methoxycarbonylphenyl, ethoxycarbonylphenyl, carboxymethoxyphenyl, naphthyl, hydroxynaphthyl, cyclohexyl, and cyclopentyl. Additional useful values include pyridyl, thienyl, isoquinolinyl, pyridylmethyl, isoquinolinylmethyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl and tetrahydroquinolinylmethyl.
More preferred values of R1 include phenyl, 2-chlorophenyl, 3-chlorophenyl, 4-chlorophenyl, 4-bromophenyl, 4-iodophenyl, 4-methoxyphenyl, 4-methylphenyl, 2-trifluoromethylphenyl, 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 3,4-dichlorophenyl, 3-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 3 5-dichlorophenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 3-methylphenyl, 4-ethylphenyl, 2-methylsulfonylphenyl, 4-isopropylphenyl, 3,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2,4,6-trimethylphenyl, 2,5-dimethylphenyl, 4-vinylphenyl, 2-chloro-6-methylphenyl, 3-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl, 3-chloro-2-methylphenyl, 2-chloro-5-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2-butoxy-5-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)phenyl, 3-nitrophenyl, 4-chloro-3-nitrophenyl, 4-methylcarbonylaminophenyl, 4-tert-butylphenyl, 3-cyanophenyl, 4-methylsulfonylphenyl, pentafluorophenyl, 2,5-dichlorophenyl, 2,4-dimethoxyphenyl, 2-methyl-5-nitrophenyl, 3-chloro-2-cyanophenoxy)phenyl, 2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 3-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl, 2-methoxy-5-methylphenyl, 4-phenylphenyl, 2-propylbutyl, 5-chloro-2-methoxyphenyl, 2-cyanophenyl, 2-(N-hydroxy)aminophenyl, 2-(4-biphenylmethoxy)phenyl, 2-(3-biphenylmethoxy)phenyl, benzyl, 2-(phenylsulfonyl)phenyl, 2,4-bis(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 2-chloro-4-methylsulfonylphenyl, benzyl, 3-chlorobenzyl, 3-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 2-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 2-iodobenzyl, 2-chlorobenzyl, 2-bromobenzyl, 3-fluorobenzyl, 4-chlorobenzyl, 2-chloro-6-fluorobenzyl, 2-fluorobenzyl, 2,3-dichlorobenzyl, 3,4-difluorobenzyl, 2,4-dichlorobenzyl, 2,5-dichlorobenzyl, 3,4-dichlorobenzyl, 2-methylbenzyl, 5-chloro-2-methoxybenzyl, 2-cyanobenzyl, 2-(4-biphenylmethoxy)benzyl, 2-(3-biphenylmethoxy)benzyl, 2-(phenylsulfonyl)benzyl, 2,4-bis(methylsulfonyl)benzyl, 3-methylsulfonylbenzyl, 2-chloro-4-methylsulfonylbenzyl, 1-naphthalenylmethyl, 2-naphthalenylmethyl, and 2-naphthalenyl.
Additional preferred values of R1 include dansyl, thien-2-yl, pyridin-2-yl, 3-methylquinolin-1-yl, 1-methylimidazol-4-yl, quinolin-5-yl, quinoline-8-yl, 6-bromonaphthalen-2-yl, 6-chloronaphthalen-2-yl, 5-chlorothien-2-yl, 5-methyl-8-quinolinyl, 8-quinolinylmethyl, 5-methyl-8-quinolinylmethyl, 4-benzo-2,1,3-thiadiazolyl, and 5-chloro-1,3-dimethyl-4-pyrazolyl.
Preferred values of R2 in Formula VII include hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C6-10 ar(C1-6 alkyl, C6-10 aryl, C2-10 hydroxyalkyl, C2-10 aminoalkyl, C2-7 carboxyalkyl, mono(C1-4 alkyl)amino(C1-8)alkyl, and di(C1-4 alkyl)amino(C1-8)alkyl. Suitable values of R2 include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2-aminoethyl, 2-carboxymethyl, 3-carboxyethyl, 4-carboxypropyl and 2-(dimethylamino)ethyl, with hydrogen being most preferred.
Preferred Het groups include 
Preferred compounds are those where R3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C6-14 aryl, especially C6-10 aryl, C6-10 ar(C1-4)alkyl, trifluoromethyl, halogen, hydroxyalkyl, cyano, nitro, carboxamido, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carboxymethyl, alkoxycarbonylmethyl, or cycloalkyloxycarbonyl.
Useful values of R3, R4 and R5 include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, chloro, bromo, trifluoromethyl, hydroxymethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, carboxamido, nitro, phenyl, cyclopropyl, hydroxy, isopropyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and benzyl.
Preferred R3 and R4 groups include hydrogen, C1-12 alkyl, and C2-6 alkenyl. A most preferred value of R3 and R4 is hydrogen.
Preferred R5 groups include hydrogen, halogen, C1-5alkyl, C3-6 alkenyl, C3-5 cycloalkyl, trifluoromethyl, and C1-4 alkoxy, more preferably C1-4 alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl.
A particularly preferred Het, when R3 and R4 are independently selected to be hydrogen or methyl, is 
wherein R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propenyl, allyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, R-sec-butyl, S-sec-butyl, isobutyl, 1-pentyl, R-2-pentyl, S-2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, S-1-(2-methyl)-butyl, R-2-(3-methyl)-butyl, 1-(3-methyl)-butyl, R-1-(2-methyl)-butyl, cyclopentyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 1-hexyl, S-2-hexyl, R-2-hexyl, R-3-hexyl, and S-3-hexyl. A particularly preferred Het according to this aspect has hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl as R5.
Preferred values of Z include xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 and a covalent bond.
A preferred R7 group is hydrogen.
Preferred compounds are those of Formula VII, where R8 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl or C6-10 aryl (C1-6)alkyl.
Preferred compounds when X is NR9 are those wherein R9 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted by one, two or three, preferably one, of amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkoxy, hydroxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, carboalkoxy, phenyl, cyano, trifluoromethyl, acetylamino, pyridyl, thiophenyl, furyl, pyrrolyl or imidazolyl.
Suitable values of R9 include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, benzyl, phenethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, carboxymethyl and carboxyethyl.
Most preferred compounds are those where X is oxygen.
Preferred compounds are those of Formula VII, where R12, R13, R14 and R15 are independently one of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C6-10 ar(C1-6)alkyl, C6-10 aryl, C2-10 hydroxyalkyl or C2-7 carboxyalkyl. Useful values of R12, R13, R14 and R15 include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, benzyl, phenylethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2-carboxymethyl, 3-carboxyethyl and 4-carboxypropyl. Additional preferred compounds are those where R12 and R13 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94 where y is 2.
Preferred values of Ra, Rb and Rc in Formula VII are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, cyano or xe2x80x94C2Rw, where Rw, in each instance, is preferably one of C1-4alkyl, C4-7cycloalkyl or benzyloxycarbonyl. Suitable values of Ra, Rb and Rc include hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, propyl, n-butyl, hydroxy, methoxy, ethoxy, cyano, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH3 and xe2x80x94CO2CH2CH2CH3. In the most preferred embodiments, Ra, Rb and Rc are each hydrogen.
Also preferred at Ra, Rb and Rc is the group xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is one of 
where Rd-Rh are defined as above. When Ra, Rb and Rc are xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is one of one of these moieties, the resulting compounds are prodrugs that possess desirable formulation and bioavailability characteristics. A preferred value for each of Rd, Re and Rg is hydrogen, Rf is methyl, and preferred values for Rh include benzyl and tert-butyl.
Preferred values of n in Formula VII include from zero to 6. more preferably from zero to 4, and most preferably zero, 1 or 2.
Preferred values of m are from zero to 4, most preferably zero, 1 or 2.
In the most preferred compounds m and n are both zero.
According to a particularly preferred aspect, provided are compounds of Formula VII wherein Z is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, R1 is substituted or unsubstituted aryl or aralkyl, Het is 
X is O, Rg is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl or C6-10 aryl (C1-6)alkyl and Ra, Rb and Rc are all hydrogen. A very preferred aspect is directed to such compounds where R1 is substituted or unsubstituted benzyl or phenyl, X is O, and R1 is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, or C6-10 aryl (C1-6)alkyl, and Ra, Rb and Rc are all hydrogen.
A preferred group of compounds has Formula VIII: 
or a solvate, hydrate of pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; wherein
Zxe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, or a covalent bond;
R21 is R22(CH2)k, where k is 0-4, (R22)(OR22)CH(CH2)p, where p is 1-4, (R22)2CH(CH2)k, where k is 0-4 and R22 can be the same or different, and wherein (R22)2 can also be a ring substituent on CH represented by C3-7 cycloalkyl, C7-12 bicyclic alkyl, or a 5- to 7-membered mono-, or 9- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which can be saturated or unsaturated, and which contains from one to three heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S, and R22O(CH2)p, wherein p is 1-4;
R22 is hydrogen; phenyl, unsubstituted or substituted with one or more of C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, COOH, or CONH2; naphthyl; biphenyl; a 5- to 7-membered mono- or a 9- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which can be saturated or 
where Rd and Re are independently hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rf is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, Rg is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-6 alkenyl or phenyl, and Rh is aralkyl or C1-6 alkyl;
R32, R33, R34 and R35 are independently one of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C2-10 carboxyalkyl or C2-10 hydroxyalkyl, or R32 and R33 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)yxe2x80x94, where y is 2 to 5, while R34 and R35 are defined as above; or R34 and R35 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94, where q is 2 to 5, while R32 and R33 are defined as above; or R32 and R34 are taken together to form xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, where r is 0 (a bond) or 1-4, while R33 and R35 are defined as above;
R28 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl or C6-10 aryl(C1-4)alkyl; Xxe2x80x2 is O;
n is from zero to 4; and
m is zero to 2.
A useful class of compounds is the embodiment wherein Zxe2x80x2 is a covalent bond or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. A further useful subclass of compounds is the embodiment wherein R21 is R22(CH2)k, (R22)2CH(CH2)k, phenyl, or (phenyl)2xe2x80x94CH.
Another useful class of compounds is the embodiment wherein R25 is C1-4 alkyl and particularly wherein R25 is methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl.
Another useful class of compounds it""s the embodiment wherein R28 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl, and Xxe2x80x2 is O.
Exemplary structures of compounds within the scope of the invention include the following: 
as well as pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, for example the hydrochloride and acetate salts thereof.
Examples of novel individual compounds falling within the scope of the present invention include:
3-Benzylsulfonylamino-6-methyl-1-[(3-guanidinooxypropyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-Benzylsulfonylamino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-Benzylsulfonylamino-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Benzyloxycarbonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Benzylsulfonyl)amino-6methyl-1-[(1-(1-guanidinooxymethyl)cyclopropyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Benzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(4-guanidinooxy)piperidinylcarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate
3-(3-Chlorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Trifluoromethylbenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Trifluoromethylbenzyl)sulfonylamino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Iodobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Chlorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Bromobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Fluorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Chlorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-((2-Chloro-6-fluoro)benzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Fluorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,3-Dichlorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3,4-Difluorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,4-Dichlorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,5-Dichlorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3,4-Dichlorobenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(1-naphthalenylmethylsulfonyl)amino-6methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-naphthalenylmethylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridin trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Methylbenzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Chlorobenzylsulfonyl)-N-methylamino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3,4-Dichlorobenzylsulfonyl)-N-methylamino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Chlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Chlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Phenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Chlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Methylsulfonylphenyl)sulfonylamino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinon trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Naphthalenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Bromophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyetlhyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Fluorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Iodophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Methoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Trifluoromethylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3,4-dichlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridin trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Chloro-4-fluorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Isopropylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Fluorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3,5-Dichlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3,4-Dimethoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Thienylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(1-Naphthalenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,4,6-Trimethylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,5-Dimethylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Fluorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Chloro-6-methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxypropyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Bromo-6-methoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Chloro-2-methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Chloro-5-trifluoromethylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,4-Dichlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Vinylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Butoxy-5-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)phenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Nitrophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Chloro-3-nitrophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Methylcarbonylaminophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-tert-Butylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Trifluoromethylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Cyanophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Methylsuffonylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-Dansylamino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Pentafluorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,5-Dichlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Nitrophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-Di(4-nitrophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,5-Dimethoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Propylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Methyl-5-nitrophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Trifluoromethylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2,3-Dichlorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Trifluoromethoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-(3-Chloro-2-cyanophenoxy)phenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidino-oxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Chloro-4-fluorophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Chloro-6-methoxyphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Methoxy-5-methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Phenylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(5-Chlorothiophene-2-sulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3(6-Chloronaphthalene-2-sulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(6-Bromonaphthalene-2-sulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Bromophenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Quinoline-8-sulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Quinoline-5-sulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(1-Methylimidazole-4-sulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylquinoline-8-sulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(2-Pyridinylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Pyridinylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxypropyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(4-Ethylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-isopropyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-ethyl-1-[(2-guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-propyl-1-{2-(guanidinyloxyethyl)aminocabonylmethyl}-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-Nxe2x80x3-methylguanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone hydrochloride;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-Nxe2x80x3-ethylguanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone hydrochloride;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-Nxe2x80x3-benzylguanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone hydrochloride;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-Nxe2x80x3-butylguanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone hydrochloride;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-N-methylguanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(Benzylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-N-methylguanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone trifluoroacetate;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-(N-methoxycarbonyl)guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-(N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3-triethoxycarbonyl)guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone;
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-(N,Nxe2x80x2-diethoxycarbonyl)guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone; and
3-(3-Methylphenylsulfonyl)amino-6-methyl-1-[(2-(N-ethoxycarbonyl)guanidinooxyethyl)aminocarbonylmethyl]-2-pyridinone.
It is also to be understood that the present invention is considered to include stereoisomers as well as optical isomers, e.g. mixtures of enantiomers as well as individual enantiomers and diastereomers, which arise as a consequence of structural asymmetry in selected compounds of the present series.
The compounds of Formula VII may also be solvated, especially hydrated. Hydration may occur during manufacturing of the compounds or compositions comprising the compounds, or the hydration may occur over time due to the hygroscopic nature of the compounds.
Certain compounds within the scope of Formula VII are derivatives referred to as prodrugs. The expression xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d denotes a derivative of a known direct acting drug, which derivative has enhanced delivery characteristics and therapeutic value as compared to the drug, and is transformed into the active drug by an enzymatic or chemical process. Useful prodrugs are those where Ra, Rb and/or Rc are xe2x80x94CO2Rw, where Rw is defined above. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,811 and Saulnier et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 4:1985-1990 (1994).
When any variable occurs more than one time in any constituent or in Formula VII, its definition on each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
In another aspect, the present invention includes compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprising a compound of the present invention which is capable of being detected outside the body. Preferred are compositions comprising a compound of the present invention and a detectable label, such as a radioactive or paramagnetic atom.
In another aspect, the present invention includes methods which are useful for in vivo imaging or thrombi in a manual.
According to a preferred aspect, useful compounds are those wherein the R1 substituent is substituted with a detectable label, such as a radioactive iodine atom, such as I-125, I-131 or I-123. In this aspect, R1 is preferably phenyl, having a para I-123, para I-125 or para I-131 substitution, or benzyl, having a meta I-123, meta I-125 or meta I-131 substitution.
The detectable label can also be a radioactive or paramagnetic chelate in which a suitable ligand (L) is attached to an R1 substituent, either directly or via a divalent linking group Axe2x80x3. Alternatively, the group xe2x80x94Axe2x80x3xe2x80x94L substitutes for the groups xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R1 in Formula VII. By suitable ligand is meant an organic moiety that is capable of chelating a radioactive or paramagnetic metal ion.
In these compounds, the divalent linking group Axe2x80x3 includes groups that are capable of covalently bonding with a free amino group and the chelating means. For example, Axe2x80x3 may be xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, 
and the like.
Also, in the compounds represented by Formula VII, the chelating ligand, L, includes groups capable of covalently bonding to or noncovalently binding to either a radioactive or paramagnetic atom. The chelating means including those which are customarily used for complexing radioactive or paramagnetic atoms. These include chelating means containing 3 to 12, preferably 3 to 8, methylene phosphonic acid groups, methylene carbohydroxamic acid groups, carboxyethylidene groups, or especially carboxymethylene groups, which are bonded to a nitrogen atom. If only one or two of the acid groups are bonded to a nitrogen atom, then that nitrogen is bonded to another nitrogen atom having such groups by an optionally substituted ethylene groups or by up to four separated ethylene units separated by a nitrogen or oxygen or sulfur atom. Preferred as a completing means is diethylenetrimine-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x3,Nxe2x80x3-pentaacetic acid (DTPA). DTPA is well known in the art as a chelating means for the radioactive atom indium-111 (In-111), technetium-99m (Tc-99m), and the paramagnetic atom gadolinium (Gd). Khaw, et al., Science 209:295 (1980); Paik C. H. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,440 (1987); Gries, H. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,939 (1990). A preferred chelating ligand, L, is 1-(p-aminobenzyl)-diethylenetriaminepentaacetic acid. Also included as chelating means are compounds which contain sulfhydryl or amine moieties, the total of which in any combination is at least four. These sulfhydryl or amine moieties are separated from each other by at least two atoms which can be either carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur. Especially preferred for chelating means, L, is metallothionein which is well known in the art as a chelating means for Tc-99m.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to both straight and branched chain radicals of up to 12 carbons, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, octyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, including, but not limited to, ethenyl, 1-propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, and the like. Preferably, the alkenyl chain is 2 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably, 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length most preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, wherein there is at least one triple bond between two of the carbon atoms in the chain, including, but not limited to, acetylene, 1-propylene, 2-propylene, and the like. Preferably, the alkynyl chain is 2 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably, 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length, most preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
In all instances herein where there is an alkenyl or alkynyl moiety as a substituent group, the unsaturated linkage, i.e., the vinylene or acetylene linkage is preferably not directly attached to a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur moiety.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, bonded to an oxygen atom, including, but not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, and the like. Preferably the alkoxy chain is 1 to 10 carbon atoms in length, more preferably 1 to 8 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic groups containing from 6 to 12 carbons in the ring portion, preferably 6-10 carbons in the ring portion, such as phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to groups having 5 to 14 ring atoms; 6, 10 or 14 xcfx80 electrons shared in a cyclic array; and containing carbon atoms and 1, 2 or 3 oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur heteroatoms (where examples of heteroaryl groups are: thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, furyl, pyranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, 3H-indolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, 4xcex1H-carbazolyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl and phenoxazinyl groups).
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to C1-6alkyl groups as discussed above having an aryl substituent, such as benzyl, phenylethyl or 2-naphthylmethyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to cycloalkyl groups containing 3 to 9 carbon atoms. Typical examples are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclononyl.
The term xe2x80x9cC7-12 bicyclic alkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl (norbornyl), bicyclo[2.2.2]octyl, 1,1,3-trimethylbicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl (bornyl), and the like.
The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to any of the above alkyl groups linked to an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine with chlorine being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cmonoalkylaminexe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to an amino group which is substituted with one alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cdialkylaminexe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to an amino group which is substituted with two alkyl groups, each having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to any of the above alkyl groups substituted by one or more hydroxyl moieties.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to any of the above alkyl groups substituted by one or more carboxylic acid moieties.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic ringxe2x80x9d, as used herein except where noted, represents a stable 5- to 7-membered mono- or bicyclic or stable 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring system any ring of which may be saturated or unsaturated, and which consists of carbon atoms and from one to three heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S, and wherein the nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized, and the nitrogen heteroatom may optionally be quaternized, and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring. Especially useful are rings containing one oxygen or sulfur, one to three nitrogen atoms, or one oxygen or sulfur combined with one or two nitrogen atoms. The heterocyclic ring may be attached at any heteroatom or carbon atom which results in the creation of a stable structure. Examples of such heterocyclic groups include piperidinyl, piperazinyl, 2-oxopiperazinyl, 2-oxopiperidinyl, 2-oxopyrrolodinyl, 2-oxoazepinyl, azepinyl, pyrrolyl, 4-piperidonyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolidinyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolidinyl, morpholinyl, thiazolyl, thiazolidinyl, isothiazolyl, quinuclidinyl, isothiazolidinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzimidazolyl, thiadiazoyl, benzopyranyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, furyl, tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, thiamorpholinyl, thiamorpholinyl sulfoxide, thiamorpholinyl sulfone, and oxadiazolyl. Morpholino is the same as morpholinyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean an oxygen atom (xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d), a sulfur atom (xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d) or a nitrogen atom (xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d). It will be recognized that when the heteroatom is nitrogen, it may form an NRaRb moiety, wherein Ra and Rb are, independently from one another, hydrogen or C1 to C8 alkyl, or together with the nitrogen to which they are bound, form a saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6-, or 7-membered ring.
Schemes 1 and 2 outline the synthesis of compounds of the present invention where R1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94 is R1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. 
where R12-R15, Ra, Rb, Rc, n and m are as defined above.
In Scheme 1, an aminoalcohol 1 is protected using a standard amino protecting group such as benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz) to give compound 2. The protected aminoalcohol 2 is coupled to N-hydroxyphthalimide using a Mitsunobu coupling procedure (Mitsunobu, O., Synthesis, 1 (1981)) to provide compound 3. Preferred coupling conditions include using a solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or methylene chloride, and a dialkyl azodicarboxylate, such as diethyl azodicarboxylate. Unveiling of the phthalimide protecting group to form alkoxyamine 4 is accomplished using standard conditions well known in the art (Greene, T. W., Wuts, P. G. W., Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. New York, (1991)), such as methylamine or hydrazine, in an appropriate solvent, such as ethanol or iso-propanol. Guanidinylation of the resulting alkoxyamine 4 to 5 is accomplished using substituted guanidinylating reagents such as N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(tert-butoxycarbonyl)-S-methylthiourea (Bergeron, R. J. and McManis, J. S, J. Org. Chem., 52:1700 (1987)) or Nxe2x80x94Ra, Nxe2x80x94Rb, Nxe2x80x94Rc-1H-pyrazole-1-carboxamidine (Bernatowicz, M. S., et al., Tetrahedron Letter 34: 3389 (1993)). Deprotection of the amino protecting group to give intermediates 6 is accomplished using standard procedures well known in the art (Greene, T. W., Wuts, P. G. W., Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. New York, (1991)), such as palladium on carbon, in a suitable solvent, such as chloroform in methanol or ethanol. In some cases, it is advantageous to add an acid, such as hydrochloric acid. 
where R1, R3-R5, R12-R15, R8, Ra, Rb, Rc, n and m are defined above.
In Scheme 2, a 2-hydroxy-pyridine carboxylic acid 7 is reacted with diphenylphosphoryl azide (DPPA), triethylamine and benzyl alcohol in a suitable solvent, such as dioxane to afford the protected amino pyridinone 8. This is alkylated with a glycine equivalent, such as tert-butyl bromoacete, using a base, such as lithium hexamethyldisilazide, cesium carbonate, or sodium hydride, in an appropriate solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to give compound 9. The tert-butyl group is then removed using standard conditions well known in the art (Greene, T. W., Wuts, P. G. W., Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. New York, (1991)), such as HCl gas in ethyl acetate or trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride, to afford acid 10. The acid 10 is coupled to intermediate 6 using a standard peptide coupling reagents, such as Castro""s reagent (BOP) or PyBOP, and base such as diisopropylethylamine in a suitable solvent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide to produce compound 14. The Cbz group is removed via hydrogenation over a catalyst such as palladium on carbon in a solvent, such as tetrahydofuran and ethanol. The amine 15 is treated with a sulfonyl chloride in the present of a base, such as 4-methylmorpholine, in a suitable solvent, such as methylene chloride to afford compound 16.
Alternatively, the Cbz group of compound 9 is deprotected using a standard procedure such as hydrogenation in the present of a catalyst such as palladium on carbon in an appropriate solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran and ethanol. The amine 11 is reacted with a sulfonyl chloride in the present of a base, such as 4-methylmorpholine, in a suitable solvent, such as methylene chloride to afford 12. The tert-butyl group is removed using standard procedure well known in the art (Greene, T. W., Wuts, P. G. W., Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. New York, (1991)), such as HCl gas in ethyl acetate or trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride, to afford acid 13. The acid 13 is coupled to intermediate 6 using a standard peptide coupling reagents, such as Castro""s reagent (BOP) or PyBOP, and a base such as diiso-propylethylamine, in a suitable solvent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide to give compound 16. The Ra, Rb and Rc can be optionally removed using a standard procedure. In the case of Ra and Rb=tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc) and Rc=hydrogen, the Boc groups can be removed by treatment with an acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid, in an appropriate solvent, such as methylene chloride or dioxane to provide compound 17. Compound 17 can be then optionally alkylated with an alkyl halide in the present of a base, such as sodium bicarbonate, in an appropriate solvent, such as N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethylformamide, to give compound 18. 
where R3, R5, R12-R15, Ra, Rb, Rc, n, and m are defined above, and Ar is aryl.
In Scheme 3, diethyl ethoxymethylenemalonate 19 is treated with amidine 20 in the present of base, such as sodium ethoxide, in an appropriate solvent, such as ethanol to afford substituted pyrimidine 21. Compound 21 is alkylated with a glycine equivalent, such as tert-butyl bromoacetate, using a base, such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride, lithium hexamethyldisilazide, or sodium hydride, in an appropriate solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or N,N-dimethylformamide to give ester 22. The ester is hydrolyzed with lithium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide in a suitable solvent, such as methanol or ethanol, to afford acid 23. The acid is then treated with diphenylphosphoryl aside (DPPA) in the present of base, such as triethylamine, to form the acyl azide which undergoes the Curtius rearrangement reaction with benzyl alcohol to form the benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz) protected 5-aminopyrimidione 24. The Cbz group of compound 24 is deprotected using a standard procedure such as hydrogenation in the present of a catalyst, such as palladium on carbon in an appropriate solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran and ethanol. The amine 25 is treated with a sulfonyl chloride in the present of a base, such as 4-methylmorpholine or triethylamine, in a suitable solvent, such as methylene chloride to afford 26. The tert-butyl group is removed using a standard procedure well known in the art (Greene, T. W., Wuts, P. G. W., Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. New York, (1991)), such as trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride, to afford acid 27. The acid 27 is coupled to intermediate 6 using standard peptide coupling reagents, such as Castro""s reagent (BOP) or PyBOP, and a base, such as diiso-propylethylarnine or triethylamine, in a suitable solvent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide to give compound 28. The Ra, Rb and Rc can be optionally removed using a standard procedure. In the case of Ra and Rb=tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc) and Rc=hydrogen, the Boc groups can be removed by treatment with an acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid, in an appropriate solvent, such as methylene chloride or dioxane to provide compound 29. Compound 29 can be optionally alkylated with an alkyl halide in the present of a base, such as sodium bicarbonate, in a suitable solvent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, to give compound 30. 
Scheme 4 illustrates the preparation of compounds of the present invention where Z=xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR2COxe2x80x94. The amine 11 is reacted with an alkoxy carbonyl chloride, or a aryloxy carbonyl chloride, or a acyl chloride in the present of a base, such as 4-methylmorpholine or triethylamine, in a suitable solvent, such as methylene chloride, or treated with a isocyanate in an appropriate solvent, such as methylene chloride or toluene, to afford 31. The tert-butyl group is removed using standard procedures well known in the art (Greene, T. W., Wuts, P. G. W., Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 2nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. New York, (1991)), such as HCl gas in ethyl acetate or trifluoroacetic acid in methylene chloride, to afford acid 32. The acid 32 is coupled to intermediate 6 using a standard peptide coupling reagent, such as Castro""s reagent (BOP) or PyBOP, and a base such as diisopropylethylamine, in a suitable solvent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, to give compound 33. Alternatively, the amine 15 is treated with an alkoxy carbonyl chloride, aryloxy carbonyl chloride or acyl chloride in the present of a base, such as 4-methylmorpholine or triethylerine, in a suitable solvent, such as methylene chloride, or treated with a isocyanate in an appropriate solvent, such as methylene chloride or toluene, to afford compound 33. The Ra, Rb and Rc can be optionally removed using a standard procedure. In the case of Ra and Rb=tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc) and Rc=hydrogen, the Boc groups can be removed by treatment with an acid, such as trifluoroacetic acid or hydrochloric acid, in an appropriate solvent, such as methylene chloride or dioxane, to provide compound 34. The compound 34 can be then optionally alkylated with an alkyl halide in the present of a base, such as sodium bicarbonate, in an appropriate solvent, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, to give compound 35.
Schemes 5 and 6 provide examples of intermediates and synthetic steps described in Schemes 1 and 2 to produce compounds of Formula VII where R1xe2x80x94Z is R1xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. The variable xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d in the schemes has a value of from 0 to 8, preferably 0 or 1. The synthetic steps in these schemes are exemplified in Examples 1 and 2 herein. 
The pharmaceutically-acceptable salts of the compounds of Formula VII (in the form of water- or oil-soluble or dispersible products) include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts which are formed, e.g., from inorganic or organic acids or bases. Examples of such acid addition salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, nitrate, oxalate, pamoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, sulfate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate, and undecanoate. Base salts include ammonium salts, alkali metal salts such as sodium and potassium salts, alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium and magnesium salts, salts with organic bases such as dicyclohexylamine salts, N-methyl-D-glucamine, and salts with amino acids such as arginine, lysine, and so forth. Also, the basic nitrogen-containing groups may be quaternized with such agents as lower alkyl halides, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chloride, bromides and iodides; dialkyl sulfates like dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl; and diamyl sulfates, long chain halides such as decyl, lauryl, myristyl and stearyl chlorides, bromides and iodides, aralkyl halides like benzyl and phenethyl bromides and others. Preferred acids for forming acid addition salts include HCl and acetic acid.
The compounds of the present invention represent a novel class of potent inhibitors of metallo, acid, thiol and serine proteases. Examples of the serine proteases inhibited by compounds within the scope of the invention include leukocyte neutrophil elastase, a proteolytic enzyme implicated in the pathogenesis of emphysema; chymotrypsin and trypsin, digestive enzymes; pancreatic elastase, and cathepsin G, a chymotrypsin-like protease also associated with leukocytes; thrombin and factor Xa, proteolytic enzymes in the blood coagulation pathway. Inhibition of thermolysin, a metalloprotease, and pepsin, an acid protease, are also contemplated uses of compounds of the present invention. The compounds of the present invention are preferably employed to inhibit trypsin-like proteases.
An end use application of the compounds that inhibit chymotrypsin and trypsin is in the treatment of pancreatitis. For their end-use application, the potency and other biochemical parameters of the enzyme-inhibiting characteristics of the compounds of the present invention is readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques well known in the art. Actual dose ranges for their specific end-use application will, of course, depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state of the patient or animal to be treated, as determined by the attending diagnostician. It is expected that a useful dose range will be about 0.01 to 10 mg per kg per day for an effective therapeutic effect.
Compounds of the present invention that are distinguished by their ability to inhibit thrombin may be employed for a number of therapeutic purposes. As thrombin inhibitors, compounds of the present invention inhibit thrombin production. Therefore, these compounds are useful for the treatment or prophylaxis of states characterized by abnormal venous or arterial thrombosis involving either thrombin production or action. These states include, but are not limited to, deep vein thrombosis; disseminated intravascular coagulopathy which occurs during septic shock, viral infections and cancer; myocardial infarction; stroke; coronary artery bypass; fibrin formation in the eye; hip replacement; and thrombus formation resulting from either thrombolytic therapy or percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PCTA). Other uses include the use of said thrombin inhibitors as anticoagulants either embedded in or physically linked to materials used in the manufacture of devices used in blood collection, blood circulation, and blood storage, such as catheters, blood dialysis machines, blood collection syringes and tubes, and blood lines. The compounds of the present invention may also be used as an anticoagulant in extracorporeal blood circuits.
Metal stents have been shown to reduce restenosis, but are thrombogenic. A strategy for reducing the thrombogenicity of stents is to coat, embed, adsord or covalently attach a thrombin-inhibiting agent to the stent surface. The compounds of the present invention can be employed for this purpose. Compounds of the invention can be attached to, or embedded within soluble and/or biodegradeable polymers as and thereafter coated onto stent materials. Such polymers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyhydroxy-propylmethacrylamide-phenol, polyhydroxyethyl-aspartamide-phenol, or polyethyleneoxide-polylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues, polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, copolymers of polylactic and polyglycolic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels. See European Application 761 251, European Application 604,022, Canadian Patent 2,164,684 and PCT Published Applications WO 96/11668, WO 96/32143 and WO 96/38136.
By virtue of the effects of thrombin on a host of cell types, such as smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells and neutrophils, the compounds of the present invention find additional use in the treatment or prophylaxis of adult respiratory distress syndrome; inflammatory responses; wound healing; reperfusion damage; atherosclerosis; and restenosis following an injury such as balloon angioplasty, atherectomy, and arterial stent placement.
The compounds of the present invention may be useful in treating neoplasia and metastasis as well as neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer""s disease and Parkinson""s disease.
When employed as thrombin inhibitors, the compounds of the present invention may be administered in an effective amount within the dosage range of about 0.1 to about 500 mg/kg, preferably between 0.1 to 10 mg/kg body weight, on a regimen in single or 2-4 divided daily doses.
When employed as inhibitors of thrombin, the compounds of the present invention may be used in combination with thrombolytic agents such as tissue plasminogen activator, streptokinase, and urokinase. Additionally, the compounds of the present invention may be used in combination with other antithrombotic or anticoagulant drugs such as, but not limited to, fibrinogen antagonists and thromboxane receptor antagonists.
The thrombin inhibitors may also be coupled with soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers. Such polymers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxy-propylmethacrylamide-phenol, polyhydroxyethyl-aspartamide-phenol, or polyethyleneoxide-polylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues. Furthermore, the thrombin inhibitors may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, copolymers of polylactic and polyglycolic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross linked or amphipathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
Human leucocyte elastase is released by polymorphonuclear leukocytes at sites of inflammation and thus is a contributing.cause for a number of disease states. Compounds of the present invention are expected to have an anti-inflammatory effect useful in the treatment of gout, rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases, and in the treatment of emphysema. The leucocyte elastase inhibitory properties of compounds of the present invention are determined by the method described below. Cathepsin G has also been implicated in the disease states of arthritis, gout and emphysema, and in addition, glomerulonephritis and lung infestations caused by infections in the lung. In their end-use application the enzyme inhibitory properties of the compounds of Formula I is readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques that are well-known in the art.
The Cathepsin G inhibitory properties of compounds within the scope of the present invention are determined by the following method. A preparation of partially purified human Cathepsin G is obtained by the procedure of Baugh et al., Biochemistry 15:836 (1979). Leukocyte granules are a major source for the preparation of leukocyte elastase and cathepsin G (chymotrypsin-like activity). Leukocytes are lysed and granules are isolated. The leukocyte granules are extracted with 0.20 M sodium acetate, pH 4.0, and extracts are dialyzed against 0.05 M Tris buffer, pH 8.0 containing 0.05 M NaCl overnight at 4xc2x0 C. A protein fraction precipitates during dialysis and is isolated by centrifugation. This fraction contains most of the chymotrypsin-like activity of leukocyte granules. Specific substrates are prepared for each enzyme, namely N-Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Val-p-nitroanilide and Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Phe-p-nitroanilide. The latter is not hydrolyzed by leukocyte elastase. Enzyme preparations are assayed in 2.00 mL of 0.10 M Hepes buffer, pH 7.5, containing 0.50 M NaCl, 10% dimethylsulfoxide and 0.0020 M Suc-Ala-Ala-Pro-Phe-p-nitroanilide as a substrate. Hydrolysis of the p-nitroanilide substrate is monitored at 405 nm and at 25xc2x0 C.
Useful dose range for the application of compounds of the present invention as neutrophil elastase inhibitors and as Cathepsin G inhibitors depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state, as determined by the attending diagnostician, with a range of 0.01 to 10 mg/kg body weight, per day, being useful for the aforementioned disease states.
Compounds of the present invention that inhibit urokinase or plasminogen activator are potentially useful in treating excessive cell growth disease state. As such compounds of the present invention may also be useful in the treatment of benign prostatic hypertrophy and prostatic carcinoma, the treatment of psoriasis, and as abortifacients. For their end-use application, the potency and other biochemical parameters of the enzyme inhibiting characteristics of compounds of the present invention are readily ascertained by standard biochemical techniques well known in the art. Actual dose ranges for this application will depend upon the nature and severity of the disease state of the patient or animal to be treated as determined by the attending diagnostician. It is to be expected that a general dose range will be about 0.01 to 10 mg per kg per day for an effective therapeutic effect.
Additional uses for compounds of the present invention include analysis of commercial reagent enzymes for active site concentration. For example, chymotrypsin is supplied as a standard reagent for use in clinical quantitation of chymotrypsin activity in pancreatic juices and feces. Such assays are diagnostic for gastrointestinal and pancreatic disorders. Pancreatic elastase is also supplied cnmmercially as a reagent for quantitation of xcex11-antitrypsin in plasma. Plasma xcex11-antitrypsin increases in concentration during the course of several inflammatory diseases, and xcex11-antitrypsin deficiencies are associated with increased incidence of lung disease. Compounds of the present invention can be used to enhance the accuracy and reproducibility of these assays by titrarnetric standardization of the commercial elastase supplied as a reagent. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,082.
Protease activity in certain protein extracts during purification of particular proteins is a recurring problem which can complicate and compromise the results of protein isolation procedures. Certain proteases present in such extracts can be inhibited during purification steps by compounds of the present invention, which bind tightly to various proteolytic enzymes.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention can be administered to any animal that can experience the beneficial effects of the compounds of the invention. Foremost among such animals are humans, although the invention is not intended to be so limited.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can be administered by any means that achieve their intended purpose. For example, administration can be by parenteral, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, transdermal, buccal, or ocular routes. Alternatively, or concurrently, administration can be by the oral route. The dosage administered will be dependent upon the age, health, and weight of the recipient, kind of concurrent treatment, if any, frequency of treatment, and the nature of the effect desired.
In addition to the pharmacologically active compounds, the new pharmaceutical preparations can contain suitable pharmaceutically acceptable carriers comprising excipients and auxiliaries that facilitate processing of the active compounds into preparations that can be used pharmaceutically.
The pharmaceutical preparations of the present invention are manufactured in a manner that is, itself, known, for example, by means of conventional mixing, granulating, dragee-making, dissolving, or lyophilizing processes. Thus, pharmaceutical preparations for oral use can be obtained by combining the active compounds with solid excipients, optionally grinding the resulting mixture and processing the mixture of granules, after adding suitable auxiliaries, if desired or necessary, to obtain tablets or dragee cores.
Suitable excipients are, in particular, fillers such as saccharides, for example, lactose or sucrose, mannitol orsorbitol, cellulose preparations and/or calcium phosphates, for example, tricalcium phosphate or calcium hydrogen phosphate, as well as binders, such as, starch paste, using, for example, maize starch, wheat starch, rice starch, potato starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and/or polyvinyl pyrrolidone. If desired, disintegrating agents can be added, such as, the above-mentioned starches and also carboxymethyl-starch, cross-linked polyvinyl pyrrolidone, agar, or alginic acid or a salt thereof, such as, sodium alginate. Auxiliaries are, above all, flow-regulating agents and lubricants, for example, silica, talc, stearic acid or salts thereof, such as, magnesium stearate or calcium stearate, and/or polyethylene glycol. Dragee cores are provided with suitable coatings that, if desired, are resistant to gastric juices. For this purpose, concentrated saccharide solutions can be used, which may optionally contain gum arabic, talc, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyethylene glycol, and/or titanium dioxide, lacquer solutions and suitable organic solvents or solvent mixtures. In order to produce coatings resistant to gastric juices, solutions of suitable cellulose preparations, such as, acetylcellulose phthalate or hydroxypropylmethyl-cellulose phthalate, are used. Dye stuffs or pigments can be added to the tablets or dragee coatings, for example, for identification or in order to characterize combinations of active compound doses.
Other pharmaceutical preparations which can be used orally include push-fit capsules made of gelatin, as well as soft, sealed capsules made of gelatin and a plasticizer, such as, glycerol or sorbitol. The push-fit capsules can contain the active compounds in the form of granules that may be mixed with fillers such as lactose, binders such as starches, and/or lubricants such as talc or magnesium stearate and, optionally, stabilizers. In soft capsules, the active compounds are preferably dissolved or suspended in suitable liquids, such as, fatty oils or liquid paraffin. In addition, stabilizers may be added.
Suitable formulations for parenteral administration include aqueous solutions of the active compounds in water-soluble form, for example, water-soluble salts, alkaline solutions and cyclodextrin inclusion complexes. Especially preferred alkaline salts are ammonium salts prepared, for example, with Tris, choline hydroxide, Bis-Tris propane, N-methylglucamine, or arginine. One or more modified or unmodified cyclodextrins can be employed to stabilize and increase the water solubility of compounds of the present invention. Useful cyclodextrins for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,064, 4,764,604, and 5,024,998.
In addition, suspensions of the active compounds as appropriate oily injection suspensions can be administered. Suitable lipophilic solvents or vehicles include fatty oils, for example, sesame oil, or synthetic fatty acid esters, for example, ethyl oleate or triglycerides or polyethylene glycol-400 (the compounds are soluble in PEG400). Aqueous injection suspensions can contain substances that increase the viscosity of the suspension, for example, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, sorbitol, and/or dextran. Optionally, the suspension may also contain stabilizers.
Compounds of Formula VII can be labeled with radioactive iodine as described below in Example 3 or by using an exchange reaction. Exchange of hot iodine for cold iodine is well known in the art. Alternatively, a radio iodine labeled compound can be prepared from the corresponding bromo compound via a tributylstannyl intermediate. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,361, herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention also includes compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, wherein the compositions are comprised of a compound of Formula VII complexed with a radioactive atom.
For the compounds of Formula VII, suitable radioactive atoms include Co-57, Cu-67, Ga-67, Ga-68, Ru-97, Tc-99m, In-111, In-113m, Hg-197, Au-198, and Pb-203. In particular technetium-99m (Tc-99m) is an ideal radioactive atom for imaging because of its nuclear properties. It is a gamma emitter and has a single photon energy of 140 keV, a half-life of about 6 hours, and it is readily available from a Mo-99/Tc-99 generator. Rhenium-186 and -188 also have gamma emission which allows them to be imaged. Preferred compositions contain the radioactive atom, Tc-99m.
Compositions of the present invention are conveniently prepared by completing a compound of Formula VII with radioisotopes which are suitable for detection externally.
The compounds of Formula VII can be labeled by any of the many techniques known in the art to provide a composition of the present invention. For example, these compounds can be labeled through a chelating agent such as diethylene-triaminepentaacetic acid (DTPA) or metallothionein, both of which can be covalently attached to the compound of Formula VII.
In general, the compositions of the present invention containing technetium-99m are prepared by forming an aqueous mixture of technetium-99m and a reducing agent and a water-soluble ligand, and then contacting the mixture with a compound of the present invention represented by Formula VII. For example, the imaging compounds of this invention are made by reacting technetium-99m (in an oxidized state) with the compounds of the present invention having a chelating means in the presence of a reducing agent to form a stable complex between technetium-99m in a reduced state (IV or V valence state).
One embodiment of the composition of the present invention is prepared by labeling a compound of Formula VII having a DTPA chelating means with technetium-99m. This may be accomplished by combining a predetermined amount (as 5 xcexcg to 0.5 mg) of compound of the present invention with an aqueous solution containing citrate buffer and stannous reducing agent, then adding freshly eluted sodium pertechnetate containing a predetermined level of radioactivity (as 15 mCi). After allowing an incubation of the mixture at room temperature, the reaction mixture is loaded into a shielded syringe through a sterile filter (0.2-0.22 micron), then is dispensed into 0.9% saline for injection, if desired.
Another embodiment of the compositions of the present invention is prepared by labeling a compound of Formula VII having a metallothionein chelating means with technetium-99m. This may be accomplished by combining aqueous sodium pertechnetate-99m with aqueous stannous glucoheptonate to form a soluble complex of technetium-99m (in reduced state) with two glucoheptonate molecules, then combining this solution with a compound of the Formula VII having a metallothionein attached thereto. After incubating the mixture for a period of time and under conditions which allow for an exchange of the technetium-99m from the glucoheptonate complex to the metallothionein of the compound of Formula VII, the technetium-labeled composition of the present invention is formed.
The source of technetium-99m should preferably be water soluble. Preferred sources are alkali and alkaline earth metal pertechnetate (TcO4xe2x88x92). Technetium-99m is most preferably obtained in the form of fresh sodium pertechnetate from a sterile technetium-99m generator (as from a conventional Mo-99/Tc-99m generator). However, any other source of physiologically acceptable technetium-99m may be used.
Reducing agents for use in the method are physiologically acceptable for reducing technetium-99m from its oxidized state to the IV or V valence state or for reducing rhenium from its oxidized state. Reducing agents which can be used are stannous chloride, stannous fluoride, stannous glucoheptonate, stannous tartarate, and sodium dithionite. The preferred agents are stannous reducing agents, especially stannous chloride or stannous glucoheptonate. For example, stannous chloride (SnCl2) is the reducing agent and can be used in range from 1-1,000 xcexcg/mL. Especially preferred concentrations are about 30-500 xcexcg/mL.
Citric acid complexes with technetium-99m to quickly form a stable technetium-99m-citrate complex. Upon contact with a compound of Formula VII, substantially quantitative transfer of technetium-99m from its citrate complex to the chelating means of the compound of Formula VII is achieved rapidly and under mild conditions. The amount of citric acid (as sodium citrate) can range from about 0.5 mg/ml up to the amount maximally soluble in the medium. Preferred amounts of citric acid range from 15 to 30 xcexcg/ml.
The amount of compound of Formula VII having a chelating means can range from 0.001 to about 3 mg/mL, preferably about 0.017 to about 0.15 mg/mL. Finally, technetium-99m in the form of pertechnetate can be used in amounts of preferably about 1-50 mCi. The amount of mCi per mg of compound of the present invention is preferably about 30-150.
Alternative compositions of the present invention include an In-111 labeled compound of the present invention.
The present invention also includes compositions of the compounds of the present invention which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprised of a compound represented by Formula VII complexed to a paramagnetic atom.
Preferred paramagnetic atoms are divalent or trivalent ions of elements with an atomic number of 21 to 29, 42, 44 and 58 to 70. Suitable ions include chromium(III), manganese(II), iron(III), iron(II), cobalt(II), nickel(II), copper(II), praseodymium(III), neodymium(III), samarium(III) and ytterbium(III). Because of their very strong magnetic moments, gadolinium(III), terbium(III), dysoprosium(III), holmium(III), and erbium(III) are preferred. Especially preferred for the paramagnetic atom is gadolinium(III).
The compositions of the present invention may be prepared by combining a compound of Formula VII with a paramagnetic atom. For example, the metal oxide or a metal salt (for example, nitrate, chloride or sulfate) of a suitable paramagnetic atom is dissolved or suspended in a medium comprised of water and an alcohol, such as methyl, ethyl or isopropyl alcohol. This mixture is added to a solution of an equimolar amount of the compound of Formula VII in a similar aqueous medium and stirred. The reaction mixture may be heated moderately until the reaction is completed. Insoluble compositions formed may be isolated by filtering, while soluble compositions may be isolated by evaporation of the solvent. If acid groups on the chelating means are still present in the composition of the present invention, inorganic or organic bases, and even amino acids, may be added to convert the acidic complex into a neutral complex to facilitate isolation or purification of homogenous composition. Organic bases or basic amino acids may be used as neutralizing agents, as well as inorganic bases such as hydroxides, carbonates or bicarbonates of sodium, potassium or lithium.
The present invention also include diagnostic compositions which are useful for in vivo imaging of thrombi in a mammal, comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a diagnostically effective amount of a radiolabeled compound of Formula Vn. Compositions such as those described above may be conveniently used in these diagnostic compositions.
The xe2x80x9cdiagnostically effective amountxe2x80x9d of the composition required as a dose will depend on the route of administration, the type of mammal being treated, and the physical characteristics of the specific mammal under consideration. These factors and their relationship to determining this dose are well known to skilled practitioners in the medial diagnostic arts. Also, the diagnostically effective amount and method of administration can be tailored to achieve optimal efficacy but will depend on such factors as weight, diet, concurrent medication and other factors which those skilled in the medical arts will recognize. In any regard, the dose for imaging should be sufficient for detecting the presence of the imaging agent at the site of a thrombus in question. Typically, radiologic imaging will require that the dose provided by the pharmaceutical composition position of the present invention be about 5 to 20 xcexcCi, preferably about 10 xcexcCi. Magnetic resonance imaging will require that the dose provided be about 0.001 to 5 mmole/kg, preferably about 0.005 to 0.5 mmole/kg of a compound of Formula VII complexed with paramagnetic atom. In either case, it is known in the art that the actual dose will depend on the location of the thrombus.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable carriersxe2x80x9d for in vivo use are well known in the pharmaceutical art, and are described, for example, in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, Mack Publishing Co. (A. R. Gennaro edit. 1985).
The present invention also encompasses diagnostic compositions prepared for storage or administration. These would additionally contain preservatives, stabilizers and dyes. For example, sodium benzoate, sorbic acid and esters of p-hydroxybenzoic acid may be added as preservatives. Id. At 1449. In addition, antioxidants and suspending agents may be used.
The in vivo imaging methods of the present invention also offer several advantages over previous imaging techniques for the detection or monitoring of the presence, size, regression or increase of a thrombus. In particular, the present invention provides compounds, compositions and diagnostic compositions have been designed to bind extremely tightly to the thrombin associated with a thrombus and thereby reduce xe2x80x9cbackgroundxe2x80x9d due to circulating radioactivity or paramagnetism arising from unbound imaging agent. Furthermore, in vivo imaging by intracoronary injection of the compounds, compositions or diagnostic compositions of the present invention, is expected to be almost instantaneous since these imaging agents would saturate the thrombin bound to the thrombus immediately.
Accordingly, the present invention also includes methods for in vivo imaging of a thrombus in a mammal, comprising the steps of: (1) administering to a mammal a diagnostically acceptable amount of a compound, composition, or diagnostic composition of the present invention and (2) detecting a thrombus in a blood vessel.
In employing the compounds, compositions or diagnostic compositions in vivo by this method, xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d is accomplished parenterally, in either a systemic or local targeted manner. Systemic administration is accomplished by injecting the compounds, compositions by diagnostic compositions of the present invention into a convenient and accessible vein or artery. This includes but is not limited to administration by the ankecubutal vein. Local targeted administration is accomplished by injecting the compounds, compositions or diagnostic compositions of the present invention proximal in flow to a vein or artery suspected to contain thrombi distal to the injection site. This includes but is not limited to direct injection into the coronary arterial vasculature to image coronary thrombi, into the carotid artery to image thrombi in the cerebral vasculature, or into a pedal vein to image deep vein thrombosis of the leg.
Also, the manner of delivery of a composition of the present invention to the site of a thrombus is considered within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d. For example, a compound represented by Formula VII having a chelating means attached thereto may be injected into the mammal, followed at a later time by the radioactive atom thereby forming in vivo at the site of the thrombus the composition comprising the compound of formula complexed to radioactive atom. Alternatively, a composition comprising the compound of formula complexed to radioactive atom may be injected into the mammal.
The detecting of a thrombus by imaging is made possible by the presence of radioactive or paramagnetic atoms localized at such thrombus.
The radioactive atoms associated with the compositions and diagnostic compositions of the present invention are preferably imaged using a radiation detection means capable of detecting gamma radiation, such as a gammna camera or the like. Typically, radiation imaging cameras employ a conversion medium (wherein the high energy gamma ray is absorbed, displacing an electron which emits a photon upon its return to the orbital state), photoelectric detectors arranged in a spatial detection chamber (to determine the position of the emitted photons), and circuitry to analyze the photons detected in the chamber and produce an image.
The paramagnetic atoms associated with the compositions and diagnostic compositions of the present invention are detected in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems. In such systems, a strong magnetic field is used to align the nuclear spin vectors of the atoms in a patient""s body. The field is disturbed by the presence of paramagnetic atoms localized at a thrombus and an image of the patient is read as the nuclei return to their equilibrium alignments.